1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three dimensional image display device, a method of manufacturing the three dimensional image display device, and an apparatus for manufacturing the three dimensional image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display panels for three dimensional image display devices, flat panel display devices are generally used, such as liquid crystal display panels (LCDs) which control the intensity of light by utilizing the orientation of liquid crystals, plasma display panels (PDPs) which cause phosphors to emit light by use of ultraviolet rays of plasma discharges, field emission display panels (FEDs) which cause phosphors to emit light by use of electron beams of field emission electron emitters, and field emission display panels which cause phosphors to emit light by use of electron beams of surface-conduction electron emitters.
As for three dimensional image display systems for three dimensional image display devices, there are various systems such as a multi-view or integral imaging system. As three dimensional image display devices which display three dimensional images using such systems, three dimensional image display devices including lenticular lenses have been developed. If the lenticular lens is used, a three dimensional image can be viewed without use of glasses or the like for three dimensional image viewing.
Generally, when a lenticular lens is provided on a display panel, a lens plate having the lenticular lens is bonded to the display panel by using an adhesive applied in a rectangular frame shape on the display panel. Note that a technique of providing a lenticular lens on a liquid crystal display panel have been proposed for the purpose of improving the efficiency for light utilization (see JP-B No. 3708112, for example).
However, when the lenticular lens is provided on the display panel, it is difficult to achieve complete coherence between the display panel and the lenticular lens and, therefore a gap (spaced distance) may be formed therebetween. If the gap does not fall under an acceptable range (for example, a range of a desired value plus or minus several tens of μm), an error in viewing angle also falls outside an acceptable range. Accordingly, the display quality of a three dimensional image is degraded.